


my heart grows in you

by notsofluffyunicorn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofluffyunicorn/pseuds/notsofluffyunicorn
Summary: Betty Cooper's pregnancy month-by-month.





	1. poppy-seed

**Author's Note:**

> Betty Cooper - 25 years old  
> Jughead Jones - 26 years old  
> \------  
> It's such a shame that I don't own Riverdale, because I would totally love to turn it into a show filled with fluff and smut and more fluff.  
> \------  
> OK THIS STARTED SO GOOD BUT IT GOT WORSE AS I CARRIED ON. I'M SO POORLY. I'M SO SORRY!

**_Month One:_ **

_\- The baby is a size of a poppy seed -_

* * *

Betty sighed softly and pushed the bathroom door closed. Why did she think it'd be a good idea to have both the Cooper's and the Jones's in the same house for an extended period of time? There was never a chance that Alice and FP would get along for any longer than five minutes, and she mentally berated herself for thinking anything different.

She absolutely hated seeing the look of desolation on Jughead's face whenever Alice and FP began arguing. Polly would inevitably cut in and suddenly it'd be FP and Polly against Alice, which would immediately set Alice's hackles rising and the words that spewed from her mouth were suddenly more vicious and personal, and it immediately began to feel like an all-out war between everybody rather than a family gathering. Betty knew that Jughead longed for the days where everybody could get along and they'd all be able to actually celebrate a holiday as a family, which is what they all were considering that Jughead and herself were engaged to be married sometime during next Autumn.

Perching herself on top of the counter as she began brushing her teeth, she could hear the comforting, familiar sound of her fiancé dressing for bed before her joined her in the bathroom. She smiled softly to herself and shook her head. After everybody had all but stormed out of the house after dinner, it had been Jughead comforting her as a surge of overwhelming sadness suddenly hit her.

"Why can't they just get along. For once." She'd sobbed into his chest, wincing slightly as a cramp tightened at the bottom of her stomach. The thought of her impending period made her cry all the more. Jughead had chuckled at her as she whined petulantly about her monthly visitor before kissing away her tears and reassuring her that he was positive that one day, maybe not now, but eventually their parents would be able to get along just fine. They would both soon tire of driving from Riverdale to Boston just to spend the day shouting profanities at each other.

Remembering the cramps that had pained her throughout the day at odd intervals, Betty frowned and pulled out her phone, quickly tapping in her passcode and logging onto the period tracker app that she had. With a clearer head and no screaming insults being hurled throughout her apartment, she was finally able to suss out that something didn't feel right to her.

There it was, staring her right in the face. She'd been due on her period sixteen days ago. Sixteen. Betty had never been late to anything in her life, and her menstrual cycle was not an exception. She had always been on time every month with her periods, and they always lasted the same amount of time. The only difference was the symptoms that arrived with every period. So, how in the holy hell was she suddenly over two weeks late?

"Betts?" Jughead called softly, pushing open the bathroom door and furrowing his eyebrows in concern as his eyes swept over her frozen form. "Is everything okay?" He asked, coming to stand between her legs as she dropped her toothbrush into the sink, her hands shaking.

"Juggie," She whispered, her eyes locking with his and immediately filling up with tears as she bit her lip to stop the sob from escaping her.

Jughead shuffled uneasily in response to her distress and he pulled her too him, wrapping her up in a hug and holding her tightly. "What's the matter, love?" He asked, his hand running up and down her spine soothingly.

Betty pulled away slightly and peered into his eyes, sniffling.

Jughead's heart tripped over a beat as he recognised the light in her eyes. Terror, excitement, nervousness, pure love. "Betty? What is it?" He asked more seriously, pulling further away from her and cupping her face in his hands.

"I - uh, Jug, I think I might be pregnant." Betty whispered, her eyes never once leaving his face as more tears trailed down her cheeks as she murmured the words aloud.

Jughead reeled back in shock, and peered down at her, his mouth hanging open. "Really?" The joy was creeping up, battling and intertwining with the cold rush of fear tingling up his spine. Betty was pregnant? She was going to be a mom. He was going to be a _dad._ "Are you sure?" He couldn't stop the excitement from leaking into his words as a small, tender smile spread across his lips.

"Well, I'm pretty sure. I haven't taken a test yet." She explained, wiping at her tears and throwing him her own loving smile. "I'm going to do that right now." She informed him, giggling as he all but pulled her down from the counter and opened up their medicine cabinet that doubled as a mirror, reaching in a grabbing one of the pregnancy tests that Betty kept stored in there.

They had agreed a few months ago that they were ready to start trying. Jughead had published his book shortly after college and was happily working at the veterinary clinic, and Betty was content with her job at the police precinct after spending the last few years at the police academy. It was a far cry from the reporter she'd dreamed of being as a teenager, but she'd loved the thrill of solving a murder case and immediately decided that police work was probably the way to go. They were comfortable financially. Jughead had teasingly told her last week that they weren't getting any younger; if you ask her, the slap she'd delivered to his shoulder in retaliation was definitely deserved.

However, Betty hadn't managed to fall pregnant as quickly as she naively thought she would. It had certainly put a damper on her mood in the past few months, and she had seriously considered going to the doctor to see if there was something wrong with her. It had terrified her to think that maybe, after all this talk with Jughead about starting their own family, that she wouldn't actually be able to give her life-partner what he so desperately craved. It terrified her even more to think that s _he_ wouldn't get what _she_ desperately craved.

Sure, they could always adopt, and the topic had actually come up a few times in the last few weeks after Jughead had found Betty wailing into her pillow one day after work. It had been an emotional conversation for them both where they had bravely laid out all their concerns and fears and hopes, and they had agreed that if they hadn't conceived by Christmas that they would both make an appointment at the fertility clinic to get checked for any underlining issues. Betty had immediately agreed with Jughead when he firmly told her that if one or both of them had any problems, than that was okay. They could adopt. Either way, they would have their family.

So, sitting here as she peed on the stick that would determine whether or not they were about to get their wish, Betty stared up at her husband-to-be through unshed tears and beamed at him. "Maybe this is finally it." She whispered, popping the cap back onto the pregnancy test and laying it on the counter gently before wiping and flushing the toilet.

Jughead smiled and pulled her to him, holding her close as he set a time on his phone. "Maybe." He agreed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and leaning back against the wall, bringing her with him as they waited with baited breaths.

After a minute of silence, Betty turned to look up at Jughead and began picking at her nails nervously. "If it's positive, do you think I should take more than one?" She asked, her eyes flickering between the test on the counter and Jughead's eyes.

Jughead inhaled deeply as his brows furrowed. "Well, we've still got three more in the cabinet." He eyes his phone nervously and noted there was only fifty-six seconds left on the timer. "I mean, yeah, sure. Just to be safe. We can call the doctor tomorrow." He told her, bringing her even closer as she melted into his embrace. "If you've got enough pee stored up for three more tests, anyway." Jughead teased, jostling her lightly, chuckling along with her light giggle.

The sound of Jughead's timer immediately jolted them from their laughter, and they both slowly, nervously, excitedly made their way over to the counter to check the pregnancy test.

"Oh," Betty whispered, her breath leaving her in a whoosh of noise as she sagged against him, tears trailing down her cheeks. "

Jughead tugged her around to face him, and he began peppering her face with sweet, gentle kisses. "I love you. I love you. You're gonna be a mom!" He whispered happily, lifting her up and pressing his lips to her.

Betty sighed softly against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as her eyes fluttered shut. The feeling encompassing her at this very moment was pure joy. It was unadulterated, emboldening, sheer joy.

Her mouth opened against his and her tongue slipped into his mouth and they battled lazily for a moment before Jughead's teeth gently scrapped across her lip as he began nibbling on her bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from her. Pulling away, Betty peered into Jughead's eyes and smiled softly. "You're going to be the best daddy." She whispered, caressing his face lovingly, her heart melting at the tears that gathered along his lashes.

Jughead dropped Betty to her feet slowly and watched as she gently gathered up the pregnancy test in her hands and placed it in her toiletry drawer for safe keeping. He began the routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face as she began peeing on the last three pregnancy tests, his heart hammering in his chest as a warmth settled below his ribcage, fluttering wildly.

"Okay, okay," Betty murmured just as Jughead spat out his mouthwash. "So, in another three minutes, we will know for definite." She couldn't even apologise for being so excited after the first test had come back. It would explain a lot of things. The constant crying. The achy breasts. The mild cramping and the slight nausea. All symptoms that she'd synched to her period at the beginning of the month, but now, at sixteen days later, Betty knew that without a doubt, she was carrying precious cargo.

"Well, I think it's safe to say I definitely knocked you up." Jughead joked, peering down at the three positive pregnancy tests.

Betty scoffed and knocked his shoulder with hers gently, shaking her head at him. "Shut up." She groaned, her head slamming down against his chest as she hid her grin, unable to contain the happiness she felt. "That just sounds so cold and informal."

Jughead laughed softly and swayed them slightly, that warmth blossoming into a full-fledged, overwhelming love for both his wife-to-be and his unborn child. "I love you. So much."

Betty pulled back and smiled up at him. "I love you, too." She pulled away from his embrace and gently scooped up the remaining tests and placed them away safely with the other one.

Turning off the lights and walking into their bedroom together suddenly felt like such a new experience. When Betty and Jughead had last walked through both doorways, neither had known that within the next eight months, they would be joined by their very own child. A child they had been desperately hoping for over the past eleven months.

Jughead flopped onto his bed with a sigh and felt his heart give a happy flutter as Betty laid down slowly next to him, on hand unlocking her phone while the other gently rested against her stomach. His hand automatically came over to join with hers and he began drawing circular patterns along her abdomen, his pulse jolting joyfully as he thought about how in the next few months, her slim frame would expand to accommodate their baby. He couldn't wait.

"Y'know," Betty suddenly spoke, her voice seemingly loud in their quiet bed space. "Our baby's about the size of a poppy seed." She informed him, her eyes glistening excitedly in the darkness. "I can't wait, Juggie." She whispered. "Our poppy seed is going to become a full-fledged baby!"

Jughead beamed at her and caressed her hair softly. "I know, love, I know."

After about an hour of Betty researching on her phone and explaining to Jughead the different changed her body would go through, they settled down under the comforter and wrapped each other up tightly, their limbs tangling together in such a way that Betty didn't know where she began and Jughead ended. It was comforting.

Jughead watched as Betty set an early alarm on her phone and frowned in confusion. "Why?" He asked simply, holding her tighter.

Betty shrugged. "I want to make sure I call the doctor's early enough. I want an appointment as soon as possible." She explained.

Jughead nodded into her shoulder and rested his hand against her stomach, gasping softly as his heart jolted with joy that he wasn't used to feeling. Betty smiled sleepily and slid her hand down to join his. His long, slender fingers intertwined with hers, and they fell asleep, dreaming peacefully about the adventure that they were about to embark on.


	2. kidney bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper's pregnancy month-by-month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, the beginning part really kicked my ass. 
> 
> Anyway, I had a review asking about Betty's life as a police officer, and well... here you go! 
> 
> Thank you so, so much to everyone who's read, everyone who's bookmarked and everyone who's commented and given me kudos! I appreciate it so, so much!

**_Month two_ **

**_The baby is the size of a kidney bean_ **

* * *

The snow, in Betty's opinion, was beautiful.

Leaning back comfortably into the chair that sat opposite her police chief's desk, she watched the swirling flakes as they fell against the pavement outside the precinct. It was soothing, almost solicitous, as she lost herself to her thoughts instead of the bone-weary anxiety she'd been feeling since waking up that morning.

Betty was completely and utterly terrified of telling Chief Flanigan about her pregnancy, afraid that he would go against all protocol and push her to become a desk-jockey before required, and she would have no choice but to comply lest he transfer her to somewhere ridiculous. James Flanigan may only be her temporary chief due to Louise Carey being put on bedrest early on in her own pregnancy, but he still had the means and authority to do what he wanted with everyone at the precinct.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Detective Cooper," Chief Flanigan's voice was a sudden unwelcome intruder into the calm little bubble Betty had created for herself. She half wanted to follow her impulse reaction and complain, tell him that he could've waited outside for another few minutes so she could continue to watch the snow in tranquillity; but even with her jumbled up brain she knew that would probably be a one-way ticket to hell for her career. "What can I help you with this morning?"

Betty heaved a deep breath and she sat up straighter and her hand automatically came to rest against her still flat stomach.

"Chief, I have some news." She began, her fingers tapping nervously against her baby's resting place, and she blew out a breath slowly. "I'm pregnant."

Chief Flanigan's face immediately stretched into a grin and he clapped his hands together brightly. It was times like this that reminded her that Flanigan was married to her best friend Kevin. Betty's tense muscles relaxed immensely as the reminder that this wasn't just her boss but also her friend filtered in. She had nothing to worry about, he wouldn't force her into desk work just yet.

He reached his hand across and clasped her own in his and shook it vigorously, trying desperately to maintain an air of professionalism even though the enthusiasm in his handshake betrayed him. "Congratulations, Betty! I'm so happy for you and Jughead!" He exclaimed happily, finally dropping her hand and tapping his fingers against the desk with barely restrained energy.

"Thank you, James," Betty murmured, the overwhelming excitement bubbling up once again and making her heart ache at the impatience she felt at having to wait for months to meet the child she'd prayed for constantly. "I appreciate it, really." She said, her voice almost hoarse as her stomach erupted into butterflies. She wanted someone to shake her, tell her to knock it off, that her boss wasn't about to put her behind a desk for the unforeseeable future. The dread had settled like lead in the pit of her stomach, and she instinctively began to rub soothing circles across her abdomen, a far part of her brain hoping that her roundabout emotions weren't affecting her child at all.

"Betty, calm down," Flanigan advised, his smile dimming slightly as he watched the tell-tale flush creep onto her cheeks that indicated she was in the throes of a mild anxiety attack. He watched as she followed her usual breathing techniques before he continues. "Coop, I'm not putting you behind the desk. Not yet. Not until It's legally required or you ask for it. You are absolutely my best agent in the field, and I'd be a fool to stick you behind the desk just because you're pregnant."

"Oh, thank god." Betty breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as the persistent nausea that had been swirling in her stomach dissipated. She hadn't been completely sure on whether or not it was morning sickness or the sickness she suffered with after feeling particularly anxious. If she was being completely honest with herself, she was extremely glad that it wasn't morning sickness. "Thank you, James."

Flanigan nodded before the same beaming smile from before stole across his face. "So, how is everything going? How far along are you? Any morning sickness? Oh! Have you had a scan yet?"

Betty giggled at the sudden barrage of questions and she held her hand up and nodded slowly at him. "Everything seems to be going amazingly well, actually." She told him, the same awestruck feeling from the night she'd discovered the pregnancy overtaking her. "I have had odd bouts of morning sickness. Nothing major, and it's not everyday. The only issue is that when it starts, it doesn't stop. I had it pretty bad yesterday and I was throwing up nearly all day. The only thing I kept down was some water and dry toast that Jug made me." She rolled her engagement ring around her finger tenderly at the thought of her fiancé. "I think I'm about seven or eight weeks? I'll know for sure in a few weeks. No, I haven't had my scan yet. I've booked it in, and it's in a few weeks." She informed him.

Flanigan was literally bouncing in his seat. "Oh, Betty, I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed. "I can't wait for Kevin and I's kid to finally get here." He rolled his eyes in affection. "It feels like Sally's been pregnant for ages!" Flanigan's ex-mentor had left the job after been shot in the leg and having to have it surgically removed to stop an infection from spreading into her bloodstream, and she had immediately decided to become James and Kevin's surrogate after learning that she wouldn't be in active duty ever again. It was a beautiful thing really.

"I know, it's felt like forever." Betty agreed, laughing softly before wincing. "Oh, I'm sorry James. I need to run to the bathroom. Apparently, me carrying my little nugget for nine months isn't enough, but she feels like she needs to lay around on mommy's bladder." She'd looked down at her stomach and smiled happily at it. She couldn't wait for all the joys of this pregnancy to hit her, no matter how hard.

"Oh, ha," James laughed boisterously. "Go, mama, go!" He laughed, watching as she dashed out and waved politely to her co-workers as she rushed to the bathroom.

It would be an exciting few months, Betty decided as everyone in her nearest vicinity laughed at her and others nodded sympathetically. She couldn't wait.

* * *

"Jug!" The loud wail of his love echoed throughout their apartment loud enough that it made him drop the purring kitten he'd been holding in his arms.

"Jesus shit," He cursed, darting forward and catching Caramel just as she fell towards the floor. He lowered her down gently before making his way towards the front of the apartment to find Betty, sitting against the closed front door with a ball of white fluff in her arms, a beaming smile blossoming on her perfect lips.

Jughead immediately shook his head and leant against the living doorway. "No. Absolutely not, Betts." He told her, averting his eyes away as she turned her puppy-dog blues on him. "No, Betty! I let you talk me down about Caramel the other month, but I honestly can't see us owning a puppy, a kitten and having a baby all at once."

"But, Juggie!" Betty protested. "She was left all alone at the crime scene I was at today. And the baby wants to keep her, too!" She informed him, placing her hand against her abdomen.

Jughead chuckled softly and felt the ever-present warmth settle underneath his ribs as he stepped closer to her and slowly slid to the floor next to her, his eyes lingering on the puppy in her lip for a moment before he reached over and encased her lips with his own, exhaling a soft sight of relief against her lips. _Holy mother, he missed her._ "Please, do tell me how our baby told you that he wanted to keep a puppy."

Betty beamed at him and grabbed his hand, bringing it over to her stomach and pressing his palm against her hardening abdomen gently, leaning back further against the door to get more comfortable as her other hand began scratching absentmindedly at the puppy's fur.

"Well, I'd been feeling absolutely fine all day, other than the constant need to urinate," Jughead threw his head back and laughed loudly at her mock outrage. His heart was doing it's usual flip-flop dance that it did whenever he heard her light giggle. "Anyway, I was perfectly fine, but after about twenty minutes at a crime scene in the middle of town where some old lady had been killed in a mugging, I felt the urge to throw up." She smiled softly at him, catching his unintended lock of concern. "So, I went running into the closet bathroom and found this beautiful girl hiding away in the back stall absolutely terrified. I didn't throw up too bad after I found her, either." She cooed softly and lifted the puppy up to her face. "

Jughead was transfix as she cradled the tiny ball of fluff in her arms tenderly and watched as a pink little tongue darted out and licked at Betty's nose softly, resulting in his fiancée's giggles echoing throughout their apartment. "We can keep her." He found himself whispering, not even feeling a flicker of regret as Betty's eyes lit up and she squealed lowly.

She placed the puppy on the floor gently and launched herself into Jughead's lap, mindful of her stomach as the crashed together in a blur of laughter and kisses as she peppered his face with kisses, joy overwhelming her. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Jughead chuckled and rubbed her back, his nose running along her hairline as he pressed a kiss to her temple. They sat together on the floor with their hands intertwined on Betty's lap and watched as Caramel and the new puppy introduced themselves to each other.

"What are you going to call her?" Jughead asked Betty, his fingers drawing soothing circles into her abdomen.

Betty shrugged and studied the puppy as pup and kitten curled up together by the kitchen table, Caramel batting at the puppy's ears gently.

"Well, she's a border collie, I think." Jughead informed her. "So, any idea what name fits a collie?"

Betty smiled widely and craned her neck to face Jughead. "I was thinking, Maya?"

Jughead peered into her eyes quietly for a minute, mulling the name over in his mind for a few minutes before his own smile stretched across his face and he nodded at her, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. He loved kissing her.

Betty hummed her appreciation and leaned further into him, deepening the kiss almost immediately as he twisted her body around so she was straddling him and he pressed his hands against her back to push her against him completely.

Jughead pulled away slightly and began nibbling on her lip, his body reacting to the little breathy whimpers she was releasing against his lips. His hands travelled to the hem of her shirt, and he slowly slid it up, with every intention of tugging it off her.

However, before Jughead could even think about reaching his intended destination, they were pounced on by both Caramel and Maya. "Girls, really?" Jughead protested, staring down at the panting puppy and the twitching kitten as they attacked the pair with kisses and excited nips.

Betty giggled softly and nestled against his shoulder, handing him Maya while she held Caramel close to her chest and scratched at the kitten's side until she began purring. "Well, you're going to have to get used to interruptions, Daddy." Betty whispered softly, her eyes filled with passion and love.

Jughead beamed brightly as his heart flopped around happily in his chest. "Yeah, I guess I will." He agreed lowly, his eyes locked onto hers for a minute longer before he turned to peer down at Maya. He brought the puppy up closer to him and smiled as the she nuzzled into the other side of his neck, her paw laying on top of Betty's head.

Suddenly, Jughead couldn't wait until their baby was here. He was enormously impatient for the day where he could sit in this very position holding his kid, his love, his dog and his cat. His family.

The next seven months couldn't come quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from the UK, so things like the dating scan and stuff happen at around 12ish weeks during pregnancy, so if it happens differently/earlier or later where you guys are, I apologise. 
> 
> tumblr: @notsofluffyunicorn


	3. lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper's pregnancy month-by-month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just fell out of me, literally.

_**Month three** _

**_-_ ** _The baby is the size of a lime -_

* * *

The complete and utter disarray in which Jughead found her in was shocking enough that he reeled back two paces from their bedroom door.

Betty was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed in a black bra ("It's the most comfiest bra, Jug,") and her black cotton panties, surrounded by an incredible amount of clothes - t-shirts, blouses, trousers and skirts - and there was a mixture of panic, excitement and dread blended together on her pretty little face, and the sight made his heart ache.

"Betts?" He murmured quietly, stepping slowly into the bedroom as though she were an injured animal he was trying to contain. "What's going on?" Jughead asked, his eyes flickering around the room. He stopped short at the sight of Maya bundled under a pile of Betty's blouses and he snorted, biting down on his lip to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst free.

Betty turned and peered up at him, her watering eyes immediately chasing away any lingering humour that Jughead felt. He walked over and pushed away some of her clothes and dropped to the bed next to her, encasing her in his arms as she all but flopped against him.

"None of my clothes fit properly!" She suddenly wailed, pushing away from him and standing up to pace the room, her hands cradling her abdomen as she went. "I can't find the leggings that are always in my drawer, and I can't find a single t-shirt that will be easy enough for me to lift for the scan." The tears were coming hard and fast as she cried softly on the spot. She was overwhelmed with every emotion he could think off, and the thought of her being emotional because of their baby made him smile gently at her.

"It's okay, love," Jughead soothed, standing up from the bed and pulling her flush against him. He grinned as he felt the Betty's now slightly protruding abdomen press against his middle. He would never get used to the fact that there was a growing baby in there. "You put all your leggings in the top of the wardrobe, remember? You put them all in one place so it would be easier to find." He informed her, watching as she growled lowly in frustration before practically stomping over to the wardrobe.

She sighed with relief as she tugged on a pair of leggings and then she quickly turned to face him with a soft, sweet smile blossoming on her face. "Thank you, Juggie." Jughead beamed at her and winked before his eyes travelled down to her stomach.

"I'm so excited for today." He whispered, stepping into her space and laying his palm flat against her hardened stomach. Jughead had been waiting for the past few weeks, impatiently, for this day to come. Their dating scan. The day that they'd finally get to actually see their most beloved creation.

Betty giggled and pressed her hand into his, stepping closer into his warm embrace and nuzzling into his neck. "I can't wait either!" She beamed, leaning back and pressing a kiss to his nose. "Okay, so, Jelly's going to come over and sit with Maya and Caramel while we're out, and then she's going to drive down with us to Riverdale for my Mom's birthday dinner." She explained. "We'll be able to show everyone the scan photos!" She squealed happily, clapping her hands together before turning and grabbing one of Jughead's shirts from out the drawer.

Jughead gasped in mock outrage at the shirt she pulled on and pointed at her. "You're lucky I love you." He informed her teasingly, tugging gently at the hem of his Marvel shirt.

Betty grinned widely at him and shrugged.

Jughead walked around the bedroom aimlessly, collecting up items of clothing that Betty had strewn about and folding them to place back in the drawers.

"Uh, Jug?" Betty called from the bathroom, spitting her toothpaste out and coming to stand in the doorway holding Caramel in her arms. "Where's Maya?"

In the past few weeks since owning the puppy, they had come to realise that she was very vocal. She barked at the TV, she whinged and nudged at their feet when she was hungry, and she growled and yapped whenever the door buzzer went off or somebody knocked at their door. The apartment was strangely quiet without her moaning at the toy she was usually playing with. ("A stuffed crocodile is cute, Juggie!")

Jughead turned away from Betty and walked over to the corner of their room where the large pet bed was situated. Betty had bought a large one for both Maya and Caramel to share while they were both small, and as Maya grew bigger, she would still fit in the large bed instead of them needing to buy another.

He moved his body to the side slightly so Betty could see, and then he pulled the large pile of clothes away from the bed and began roaring in laughter.

Maya was laying on her back, stuffed crocodile in her arms as she chewed relentlessly at the croc's tail. The clothes that had accidently been bundled on top of her hadn't bothered her at all. In fact, the last time Jughead saw her, she was perched on top of the clothes looking like she ruled the place, and now, she had burrowed underneath the clothes to grab her crocodile.

Betty spluttered with laughter and gently place Caramel on the floor and watched as Caramel raced over to Maya and knocked both herself and Maya over into the bed with a playful hiss. The laughter that was echoing from deep within him suddenly reached an unbearable point at the silliness of both pets, and he fell onto the bed with a huff of laughter, trying desperately to regain his breath. Jughead knew that the exhilaration he was feeling wasn't just because of his dog and cat. Betty came over and flopped down next to him, resting her head on his thigh and running her fingers along his cheek.

They calmed down slowly and curled up against each other, revelling in the simple comfort that they drew from one-another. Betty sighed happily as he started massaging her calves lightly, her muscles relaxing at his touch was enough to make her suddenly sleepy.

"C'mon, babe," Jughead spoke drowsily a while later. He was unsure on whether or not he had actually fallen asleep, because his neck had been warmed up by Caramel laying across chest and nuzzling into his neck, and Maya had splayed out across Betty's lap. "We have to go. We need to be there in fifteen minutes." Just as he said this, the door buzzer echoed throughout the apartment and Maya was suddenly sprung up and running through to the hallway, her high-pitch bark making them both wince and Caramel mewl in discontent.

"That'll be Jellybean," Betty heaved a sigh as she pushed herself to an upright position and flicked Jughead gently on the nose. "Get up." She commanded teasingly, throwing him and teasing smile before walking out to answer the incredibly annoying, persistent door buzzer.

Jughead wanted to groan childishly and demand that they stay in bed all day, but even he couldn't contain the hum of excitement bubbling up in his throat as he realised that the time to see his baby was coming closer and closer.

He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the bedside table and tugged his ever-lasting beanie on top of his unruly curls and nodded once to himself in the mirror before walking down the hall, following the sounds of his squealing baby sister and his giggling fiancée. Grinning to himself, he barely managed to steady himself as Jellybean threw herself at him, wrapping him up in an embrace that reminded him of his fathers. Crushing and long.

"Bring home lots and lots of pictures," Jellybean babbled excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she pulled away from Jughead and swept Maya up into her arms. "I'm so excited! I'll make sure the animals are fed, walked in Maya's case and Caramel uses the litter tray before you get back so we can hit the road." Jughead stared down at his sister and found it hard to believe that she wasn't still ten but was in fact twenty years of age. Time flies.

Betty nodded her thanks and moved forward to kiss Jellybean's cheek before rushing off into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to drink on the way there. She had been told to arrive with a full bladder, and she had done nothing but complain teasingly to Jughead about it all week.

"Thanks again," Jughead kissed the top of her head and grabbed Betty's hand in his own and reached over to grab the car keys. "We really appreciate it, Jelly."

Jelly giggled and waved her hands at them, shooing them out of the house with an excited squeal.

"I'm so excited." Betty breathed, settling into the car and grasping his gear-shift hand tightly.

He knew exactly how she felt, the excitement was swirling around in the pit of his stomach, almost uncomfortably. It had been creeping up on him all day, but now, in the car and actually driving to the appointment, he felt like he was going to burst. _He couldn't fucking wait._

* * *

"Elizabeth Cooper?" Betty's heart stuttered and nervousness swept throughout her entire body as her name was called out.

In unison, both Jughead and Betty stood up and walked slowly towards the doctor's office. Betty held Jughead's hand tightly in her own and she knew he could feel the anxiety pouring off her in waves, but the excitement was there too.

They stepped into the room together and sort of loitered around the doorway, unsure of what to do. The doctor turned to face them and her face lit up as her giggle filled the room. "It's okay. I'm guessing this is your first baby?" She asked, her voice almost melodic and soothing to Betty's ears.

Betty nodded quickly and resolutely and found herself stepping further into the room, suddenly more comfortable than before. "Yeah, this is our first." She smiled nervously and palmed at her belly.

"Well, congratulations!" The doctor beamed. "I'm doctor Courtney Hill, and I'll be your obstetrician throughout this pregnancy." She informed them, coming forward to shake Betty's hand. "Now, I take it you're Elizabeth Cooper? And you're the daddy?"

"Uh, just Betty, please," Betty implored gently. "And this is my fiancé©, Jughead."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Betty." She smiled at Betty before reaching around her to shake Jughead's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Jughead."

Jughead smiled politely at her and reciprocated her statement.

Courtney clapped her hands together and pointed towards the bed. "Betty, if you wouldn't mind laying down on the bed and lifting your shirt up, we should be able to get on straight away." She informed them both.

Betty nodded and smiled nervously at her before she tugged Jughead over towards the bed.

Jughead held her hand tightly as she situated herself on the bed and tugged her - _his -_ shirt up to rest underneath her breasts and she tugged her leggings down to rest just underneath the swell of her stomach.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Courtney asked exuberantly, and Betty found herself liking her immediately. There was just something about her that reminded Betty somewhat of Snow White. Soft, sweet and genuine. "Good!" She exclaimed at Betty's slow nod.

Betty jolted as the cool gel hit her abdomen, and the coolness elicited a small squeak from her lips.

"Sorry," Courtney laughed apologetically.

Betty nodded and sat there, her eyes bouncing between Jughead and the still-blank screen, listening to everything the doctor was saying. "Okay, so from everything I've got here, it sounds like you're going to be due at around the eleventh of June. We'll know for ceratin when you baby -" She broke off and grinned up at the screen. "There it is. There's your baby."

Betty gasped at the same time as Jughead. There they were. Her tiny, beautiful little baby was right there in front of her. Her shaking fingers reached down and she gently laid them on top of her abdomen as tears trailed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Everything was suddenly so much more real now. She turned to look up at Jughead and bit her lip to stop the low whine from slipping through at the sight of tears dripping down his cheeks and into her hair.

"Oh," Jughead whispered softly. "There's our little lime, babe." He murmured hoarsely to her, his voice filled with complete love for the tiny human they had created.

"Congratulations." Courtney congratulated softly, smiling at them both. She handed Betty a couple of towels to wipe the gel off and she pushed away from the machine to jot some information down in their notes.

"I was right, you're due at about the eleventh of June. Your baby is growing perfectly, they are the perfect length for twelve weeks and three days."

Jughead was suddenly asking her a whole bunch of questions, but everything sounded like white noise to Betty. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the frozen picture on the screen of her child.

"Holy shit," She whispered lowly to herself, love completely overwhelming her. She would do anything for this tiny little lime, absolutely anything. "This is really happening."

_They were having a baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff-filled chapter. 
> 
> on tumblr: @notsofluffyunicorn


	4. avocado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god. It's been nearly five months since I even wrote a single sentence for this fic. Some crazy shit happened to me a few months back, and depression and anxiety has been kicking my ass since. However, I looked at my computer today and the notes I'd been unconsciously taking in my phone and something just clicked. I had an idea, and here it is.

**Month four**

_\- The baby is the size of an avocado -_

* * *

Betty opened her mouth and sucked in the fresh air greedily, her eyes travelling to stare down at her panting dog as she laid by her feet drinking from her water bowl contentedly.

It was warm, humid days like today that made her regret being so anal about this pregnancy. Her obstetrician had told her last week during their appointment that exercise during this part of the pregnancy would be good for both her and baby Jones, as well focusing on her pelvic floor exercises. So, she had taken it upon herself to start jogging again, this time with her fluffy companion at her side.

"I am so out of shape." Betty whispered to Maya, petting her head gently and smirking down at her.

The soft snicker that greeted her ears made her startle slightly and the little "Wha - " that escaped her made her cheeks flush brightly as she whipped around to glare up at her fiancé. "You asshole. I would like to keep the baby inside of my womb for the next five months before they pop out to say hello. That won't be happening if you keep scaring the shit outta' me."

The snicker turned into full-blown laughter as Jughead perched himself against their kitchen table and ran his fingers along her shoulder blades. "Sorry, babe." His apology was met with a raised eyebrow and rolled eyes. He wasn't fooling anyone. "But, I must say... you are definitely in shape. You're just pregnant."

Betty smiled softly and nodded, her hand rubbing against her rapidly swelling abdomen. "She's been moving around all morning." She informed him, bringing his hand to her stomach so he could try to feel the soft, acrobatic movements of their baby.

"I still can't feel her." Jughead sighed heavily, disappointment clear on his face.

Betty frowned sadly and leaned her head against his chest and nuzzled against him, trying to comfort him. "It's okay, love, you'll feel her soon enough."

Jughead inhaled deeply but didn't speak, instead opting to rub circles on the side of her stomach. "I can't believe that we find out whether she's actually a girl in a few weeks."

"I know! I'm so excited!" Betty grinned, pulling away to beam up at him. "Jellybean thinks that she's a boy, but I'm positive it's a girl."

"Oh, it's definitely a girl." Jughead agreed, running his fingers through Maya's coat as she jumped up to rest her front paws on his lap, looking for attention.

Betty sighed softly and rested her head against Jughead's knee, accepting the kisses her sweet little collie was bestowing upon her. "We really need to start buying things for the nursery."

"Oh!" Jughead exclaimed, tapping his finger against her temple gently. "That's actually kind of the plan for today. Hence why my dad is on his way to pick the girls up."

Betty squealed and leaned up to pepper his face with kisses, laughing loudly as Maya and Caramel - who had appeared from nowhere - pounced on them both, trying to get their share of kisses. "Thank you." She beamed, pressing her lips against his tenderly, relaxing against him. "Oh, I'm so excited! When is he coming?"

Jughead peered up at the clock above their kitchen window and jumped off the table and took her empty glass to the sink. "He should actually be here within the next few minutes, so it might be worth you getting everything you need ready."

Betty nodded and practically skipped towards the bedroom, Caramel hot on her heels. She was almost vibrating with excitement. That had been a time in her life where she had genuinely thought that the day of shopping for her unborn child's nursery would never come. Yet, here she was. It was still hard to believe sometimes. Occasionally, she would wake up and the early morning disorientation that everyone momentarily suffered with would make her think for a few split seconds that it had all been a dream. But then the baby would start pushing against her stomach or put pressure on her bladder and she knew that this was a real-life dream.

She had a good idea already of what sort of things she wanted to buy today. She would definitely be staying gender neutral, and would be sticking to soft, neutral colours for the theme of the nursery. She would definitely add a feminine or boyish touch when they found out the sex, but for furniture purposes she was leaning towards grey colours.

Betty wanted three out of the four walls to be painted a taupe colour with the wall where she wanted the crib to rest would be painted for the specific gender of their child.

"I'm ready!" She called, slipping her phone into her cardigan pocket as she gently tugged her leggings over the protruding bump.

She walked out into the hallway, leaving Caramel curled up on hers and Jughead's bed and found FP knelt on the floor by the front door being greeted by Maya and her tongue.

"Maya, down girl." She commanded, giggling as she went over to give her father-in-law a hand. "Hey, FP!" She greeted as the older man stood to his full height as Maya backed away, her tail wagging happily as she bounded off into the sitting room where Jughead was gathering the last few bits that the dog and cat would need while they stayed with FP for the day.

"Hey, kiddo," FP smiled, pulling Betty into his arms and giving her stomach his customary little fist bump. The gentle knock of his hand against her stomach made her grin in the same way it had the first time he'd done it. He had dubbed it his grandfather-grandkid belly bump. It was adorable, honestly.

Jughead came out from the living room and gave his father a quick hug before wrapping his arm around Betty's waist. "Right, so are you bringing them back tomorrow?"

"I am. Jellybean is coming tomorrow and she wants to see the girls before I bring them home. I'll probably be here around 6ish?"

Betty beamed up at him and tugged at his hand, reminding FP of the teenage girl he remembered from years ago. "Come for dinner." She pleaded, staring up at him with bright, wide eyes.

"Sure." He agreed readily, nodding his head. It had been a while since he'd had dinner with his two kids.

"Well, we've gotta get going, but you've got a key to lock up. Thanks again, dad. We'll see you tomorrow." Jughead smiled at his dad as the couple walked round him to leave.

Betty was humming happily to herself as they made their way to her car. She was so excited. Morning sickness had finally gone, the baby was growing nicely and she felt more connected to her baby since she started moving around. Jughead was as wonderful as ever, and their sex life was great. Everything was _perfect._

"So, what have you planned for the nursery so far?" Jughead asked, throwing her a knowing look as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards their nearest store.

Betty blushed softly and peered up at him through her long lashes. "Well, I know what changing station I want, and crib. I know what colour I want three walls.. oh! I also want to take a look at the different baby monitors they have. We need to try and find a good one."

Jughead nodded his agreement, and Betty couldn't help but giggle at the overwhelmed look on his face.

He pulled into a parking spot outside the store and stared up at it, his breath escaping him in one swift burst. The nerves were finally setting in. This was real. They were at a baby store, shopping for real life little people things. He was going to be painting walls and putting together furniture for his fucking _kid._ He was going to be responsible for a breathing, living, dependent baby.

"It'll be okay, Jug," Betty whispered soothingly. "We'll do this together, same way we do everything else." She reassured him.

Jughead nodded slowly and rested his head against her shoulder for a minute before sitting upright in his own seat and drawing in a large breath. Squaring his shoulders, he exited the car and grabbed a shopping cart. "Let's start baby shopping." He murmured, heart fluttering with nerves.

Betty grasped his waist tightly, and together, the pushed through the swarm of pregnant ladies and fumbling fathers, ready to begin another journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has still been liking and giving reviews. It means so much to me. I won't promise when the next chapter will be up, but my creative juices are definitely flowing again which is a good sign for this fic as well as my mental health! :) 
> 
> \- if there is any mistakes, please let me know. This is starting to feel so new to me which is breaking my heart because I used to be so familiar with this kind of stuff. I used to research and use personal experience. I wrote this chapter today, so, be kind.


	5. sweet potato

**_Month five_ **

_\- the baby is the size of a sweet potato -_

* * *

The excitement chorusing through her veins made her feel vaguely nauseous. She couldn't believe that the time was _finally_ here.

"Jughead!" She cried, running through the house with enough energy that she was sure any outsiders would think she was either drunk or suffering from a sugar-rush. "Jug, hurry up! We have to be there in fifteen minutes!"

Jughead's chuckle made her heart ache in the most delicious way and her cheek flushed hotly. The niggling libido was pushing through her again and she struggled to regulate her breathing as her excitement warred with her aching need to have Jughead now. She had reached that part of her pregnancy where Jughead could be wearing a trash bag and she would happily rip it off him and have her way with him. Jughead hadn't complained, but she was certainly becoming annoyed with the less than stellar timing of her hormones.

"I'm coming, Betty," Jughead called from their bedroom, quickly gathering the last of their bits before exiting the room, surprised to find his fiancée peering up at him through her lashes with a very familiar look. "Not the time, I'm afraid." He teased, pressing a kiss to her forehead and herding her out of the living room and out to the car.

Betty waved a quick goodbye to her fur-babies, flashing Jughead a smile as they both yawned and curled up together in Maya's bed. It had been a few weeks since their trial run at being left alone by themselves, and so far so good.

"I'm so excited, Juggie." Betty jumped up and down, clutching his hand tightly and beaming up at him as he guided her to the car.

Jughead nodded in agreement. "I know, baby, me too." Their lips met in a soft kiss that left them both with butterflies in their stomach, although Betty wasn't sure if that was their baby or her hormones.

The ride to the doctors office was filled with excited chatter as they tossed ideas around about how to break the news to their family members. They had made plans with Betty's mom, sister and work colleagues as well as Jughead's dad and sister to meet them at a restaurant shortly after their gender appointment. It was an exciting time, and Betty had been more than thrilled to learn that Alice and FP had been conversing about today, celebrating their joint grandparent titles as they settled on a surprise of her and Jughead.

She had always hoped that a baby would be able to mend some of the fractures of their families, but to actually see it in person was something that warmed her from the inside out. It was nothing short of amazing.

Betty squealed as Jughead pulled into a parking space right outside the doctors office. "Oh, my god." Betty breathed, tugging their joint hands over to rest on her stomach where their little miracle was doing somersaults. "Let's go find out." She whispered, detangling herself from him and practically hopping from the car. The excitement was almost unbearable.

They had made sure to get there with only mere minutes to spare. Both knowing that they wouldn't be able to sit and wait for ages due to the excitement. So when they were called in after a few seconds the happy little sound that came from the back of Jughead's throat was echoed by Betty almost immediately. Both of them had been under the impression that something would come up, an emergency of some sorts that'd prevent them from getting in straight away so this was a pleasant surprise for them.

"Are you guys excited?" Courtney asked, laughing as Betty wrapped her up in a tight hug before bouncing around the room to lay on the bed. By the time she had shut the door, Betty had unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her t-shirt up to rest underneath her breasts while Jughead had perched himself on the seat he was rapidly becoming familiar with. "Don't both answering that." The three of them laughed loudly, the happiness radiating from both Betty and Jughead had filled the room.

Betty's eyes closed from the shock of the cool ultrasound gel, and she waited with baited breath to find out the results that would change her life.

* * *

"Betty! Betty!" Polly all but ran into Betty's arm, just about slowing herself down in time before she collided with her very swollen abdomen. "What is it? Is it a boy? Oh it's a boy!" Polly cried out, never once releasing her little sister from her impromptu embrace.

Betty chuckled and patted Polly's back gently, stepping away from her and shaking her aching limbs. "Calm down, Pol. You'll find out at the same time as everyone else." She informed her, never once giving her a hint.

Jughead smirked teasingly as his own sister badgered before he shooed both girls back to the table. "Are you ready?" Jughead murmured, pulling Betty against him and pressing a kiss against her temple, revelling in the kicks his little baby was rewarding both of them with as Betty's stomach pressed up against his hip.

"I've been so ready all day." She beamed, exuding pure happiness. The kind of happiness that made Jughead's heart ache and his eyes water. This was all he ever wanted for both of them, and was the one who got to hold t _he_ Betty Cooper in his arms as they whispered baby names back and forth. He was the one that got to make her this happy. "Let's go and tell them!"

Betty dragged her fiancé over to the little booth the Cooper-Jones family had booked and they both settled themselves in their seats and beamed at their family members, waiting for them to crack.

"Oh, guys, tell us!" FP snapped, his eyes alight with a joy that nobody at that table had seen for a very long time. Betty giggled and buried her face in Jughead's neck as Jughead leant down to Polly's twins and whispered something into both three year old's ears.

"One, two," Jughead counted before looking over to Betty. "Three."

"Girl!" Both June and Jaxon exclaimed, not quite understanding but loving the immediate joy and cheers that erupted.

Betty laughed and cried at the same time as everyone pounced out of their seats to wrap their arms around both her and Jughead. Betty was surprised when her cousin Cheryl leapt out of her seat and perched herself between them both, wrapping them in a tight hug and whispering her murmured congratulations into her ear.

Their relationship had been tumultuous at best. Cheryl had bullied Betty and Jughead throughout most of school, and had been just as shocked as Betty when they found out they were related. It had taken time and effort and a whole lot of trust, but the three of them worked hard on their relationship so that they could work through things and be the family they desperately needed. Their three families hadn't been anywhere in the vicinity of great when they were teenagers, and they needed each other. Even then, Chery still sometimes struggled with showing emotion around other people and she wasn't really comfortable around FP or Alice yet.

Kevin, James and her work partner, Ruby, congratulated them before they sat back in their seats, all three raising their glasses in unison with Alice and Jellybean in celebration.

"I think Jellybeanie is a good name." Jellybean called out, waving her hand in the air.

Betty scoffed and Jughead shook his head affectionately. "I am not naming my daughter Forsythia or Jellybeanie. I'm sorry, FP." She chuckled. "But I love my daughter." She teased.

FP gasped in mock outrage and flicked a piece of her hair into her face.

Betty leaned back against Cheryl who was still perched between her and her fiancé and inhaled slowly. Her mind had been going a million miles a minute all day, and to finally sit here after the big reveal was nice. Looking around at her loud, happy family, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her _daughter w_ ould be loved more than anything in this entire world.


	6. swede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. It's been a while again, hasn't it?

**_Month six_ **

_ \- the baby is the size of a swede - _

* * *

 

Betty was miserable. 

March was supposed to be a month filled with clouds, rain, and a breeze. Warm enough that it wasn’t classed as Winter anymore, but cold enough so that it didn’t seem like an early Summer. Springtime. However, a cloudy, rainy, cold night was not what Betty was gifted with. 

Instead, it was ridiculously hot. Hot enough, that even though she was starfished in the middle of her bed in just her underwear and a tank top without the duvet on top of her, she was still dripping with sweat. 

She winced as her little girl gave a hard shove, her elbow popping out just to the left of her bellybutton. It was still the most surreal experience, watching baby girl Jones wiggle around and poke her limbs out creating odd little hills on her stomach. 

Apparently, the heat was starting to affect her kid, too. 

“Jug,” Betty called, her thoughts redirecting to something more important than the heat for a moment. “Jughead!” She shouted again when silence greeted her. 

Jughead’s head peered around the corner, hair soaking wet and still covered from shampoo. Betty grinned at him sheepishly, her body wriggling around innocently as he quirked his eyebrow at her curiously. 

“I was just thinking,” She began, her hand smoothing across the little lump at the side of her stomach, giving her daughter a gentle nudge back into the right position. “In my head as I watched her move, I called her my kid, right?” She waited until Jughead nodded. “So, I was thinking - am I calling our daughter a baby goat? Because that’s what baby goats are called. Do you think people started calling their babies ‘kid’ because they come out looking like goats?” She frowned deeply. “What if our daughter comes out looking like a goat?” 

Betty watched as Jughead’s mouth popped open. She wasn’t sure if it was from fascination, disbelief, or just awe. 

“H-how?” He stuttered, his eyes wide. “How on earth do you even think of these things?” Disbelief and fascination, apparently. 

Betty shrugged. “Lack of sleep, pregnancy brain, and just sheer boredom.” She explained, fingers gliding along the sheet, looking for something to fiddle with. “Okay, back to normal routine now. You can go back to your shower.” She beamed dazzlingly at him, hoping to take away any annoyance he might be feeling. It was inescapable really, he should be used to it by now. 

Jughead huffed and shook his head, spinning around to return to his shower, shampoo rivulets dripping down his back as he went. 

Betty giggled softly to herself before frowning. Now that she had nothing to distract her, she could suddenly feel the heat creeping up her body once more. 

Her sweat was starting to sweat. It was ridiculous. 

“Uh,” She grunted, turning around and spooning Jughead’s pillow, slotting it between her legs and bringing it to rest against her growing bump. 

She loved every single part of her pregnancy. Everything except from bedtime. It was almost impossible to get comfortable anymore. Her back cramped all of the time, and she got odd little period pains here and there from her stomach expanding to house her little one. 

It was exhausting to grow a baby. 

“Juggie,” Betty whined, rolling around to lay sideways along the bed. “It’s too hot!” She complained, using her hands to fan herself as she waited almost desperately for Jughead to leave the bathroom again. 

She waited impatiently, the minutes dragging into what felt like hours before he finally emerged from the bathroom again. This time, with rinsed hair. 

“You. Are. An. Angel.” She breathed out deeply, spotting the moisturising cream in his hands. She truly couldn’t have asked for a better person during all of this. He lathered her dry skin almost nightly now, without any complaints. Which, is definitely more than what she can say when she used to do it for Polly.

She sat upright and pulled up the back of her shirt as much as her swelling abdomen would allow before he took over, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder blade as he settled behind her. Jughead reached over onto his nightstand and handed her the book she had been reading. 

_ What to expect when you’re expecting.  _

God, she felt like such a TV mom already. 

Gratefully taking the book he offered her, she settled forward with her legs bent awkwardly at the knees as he began to cream her back, soothing away all the odd little itches she’d been suffering with as she began to engross herself in her book. 

_ ‘Suffering with pregnancy insomnia is not unusual and can be hard to beat. Some say it’s your body preparing for sleepless nights with your baby.’  _

Betty snorted and rolled her eyes. “Jug, listen,” She read out the short paragraph on pregnancy insomnia, relishing in his delighted chuckle as he practically snatched the book from her hands. “And there’s me thinking that I couldn’t sleep because I was becoming uncomfortable with the lack of space in my body.” 

Jughead pulled her top back down and trailed his fingers up and down her back. She sighed breathily in pleasure and melted against him. “And there’s me thinking that I was good enough for you,” He teased, digging his fingers into her ribs gently as she read out another part about the good uses of a pregnancy pillow through her giggles as she squirmed against him.

Betty yawned tiredly and nodded immediately, throwing the box haphazardly onto her bedside table as she practically shoved him down on the bed, laying contentedly on her side in between his legs. 

Jughead had become somewhat of a pillow to her within the last few weeks, and after the first few days they had come up with a comfortable enough position. Sure, it meant Jughead got a face full of Betty’s hair every night, and he had her swollen stomach resting on his thigh, but he took it all in stride, happy to be able to help her with something like this. 

“Let’s go to sleep,” Jughead suggested, burying his left had in her hair and reaching over with the other to flick the lamp out. 

Betty’s eyes fluttered shut almost immediately, Jughead’s warmth enveloping her pleasantly and making her drowsy. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” She murmured sleepily, pushing her head against his hand as he massaged her scalp. “Do you think our daughter is going to look like a baby goat?” 

Jughead snorted and pressed a kiss to her temple. “No, sweetheart,” He chuckled. “I think our kid is going to come out looking just like you. Beautiful and pink and yellow.” He tugged on her hair gently, managing to make her laugh stupidly as she floated in and out of sleep. 

“You’re sweet,” She whispered quietly. “And I love you so much.” She tilted her face up, eyes still closed, waiting patiently. Jughead leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers, his lips encasing hers against his as he gently rubbed his nose against hers before pulling away. 

“I love you.”

* * *

 

Betty groaned pitifully as she glowered at the small desk fan working harder than she ever had in her entire life.  _ It still wasn’t enough.  _

“Coop,” Ruby grunted, giving her desk a swift kick. “Shut up with the groaning girl, or I’ll ask Flanigan to put you on early maternity leave.” She threatened, pushing her own fan around the table and letting it rest on the other side of Betty’s computer monitor. 

“Oh, I’d love to see you sat here, six months pregnant, fatter than a house, sweating like a bitch and not being able to do anything to stop it! While doing boring as shit paperwork.” She snapped, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

“Kid,” The forty-six year old grinned. “I’ve been there and done that already. Twice. It won’t get any easier, trust me.” This time, Betty was rewarded with a sympathetic smile. “You’ve got to just suck it up I’m afraid.” 

Betty whimpered and rolled her chair back slightly so she could rest her head along the cool surface of her desk. “But I have been sucking it up,” She complained. “And there’s still at least 3 months before this kid is even here!” 

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes hard enough that Betty was worried she’d pop her blood vessels. “You are the most impatient pregnant woman I have ever met. And that’s definitely saying something considering most expectant mothers reach a point where the only emotion they begin to feel is exhaustion and impatient. You are the worst one yet, Elizabeth.” She chided gently. “Just sit there quietly and do your paperwork. I’m on break for ten, I’ll go downstairs and grab us some ice creams.” 

Betty beamed enthusiastically at her, nodding quickly. “Yes, thank you, you are amazing!” She exclaimed, reaching her hand out for a high-five. 

Betty could tell Ruby was more than happy to comply with practically anything if it shut her up and let her get on with her own work in peace and quiet for more than two minutes. 

Betty settled in her chair as comfortably as she could as she waited impatiently for her ice cream. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, pulling up her fiancé's number. Technically, she was on break too. She was just too hot and lazy nowadays to do anything but sit in the same spot and eat her food. 

“Betts,” Jughead greeted smoothly, the excitable yaps ringing from his end of the phone made her heart ache. She wanted more than anything - more than  _ ice cream _ \- to be home with him and their animals right now. “Let me guess, Ruby got fed up of your complaints and went to get you ice cream?”  Betty gasped, eyes widening in faux confusion. “How did you know?” She groaned, rolling her eyes. 

“You know Ruby text me as she left, begging me to keep you well stocked with ice cream from now on.” Betty chuckled in unison with him as he spoke, feeling her heart explode with love for all the people in her life. This version of her life was better than any reality she’d ever dreamt of in high school. 

“I fell up the stairs again today,” She huffed, waiting for the exasperation to practically seep through her phone. 

Jughead sighed, and Betty could almost hear him rolling his eyes. “How on earth - you are so clumsy! Honestly, it’s dangerous for me to let you out of the house.” He groaned, more than exasperated with her. “Gravity seems to have a personal vendetta against you. It’s ridiculous. I’m definitely going to have to bring the bubble wrap out soon, I think.”  

Betty snorted and greedily snatched the lemon ice cream from Ruby’s hands as she practically danced in front of her. “I’m telling you, if you even try and wrap me in bubble wrap I will belly flop you down the stairs.” She scolded playfully, her eyes watering slightly as she heard his deep baritone laughter. 

She wanted him; damn hormones.

“Well, I’ll be home in about an hour and a half.” She sighed happily, catching the dripping rivulets of her ice cream with her tongue. “Will you please make me some chocolate spread on toast with salad cream when I get home?” 

“You’re so weird,” Jughead complained. “But I love you and I know you would do the same for me if I was pregnant, so I will brave the dangerous world of the chocolate spread - salad cream combo.” He sighed gallantly. 

Betty giggled breathlessly, rolling her tongue around the cone. “You’re so funny sometimes, Juggie.” She praised, her spirits lifting after their playful banter. “I have to go. I’ll see you soon. We love you.” She ran her fingers across her dancing abdomen, soothing her wriggling daughter. 

“I love you both, so, so much.” He replied, sighing happily before hanging up. 

She loved that man with every fibre of her being, she really did. 

“Ugh, now I’m regretting leaving you unsupervised long enough to make a mushy phone call.” Ruby teased good-naturedly. 

Betty rolled her eyes and gently kicked the sole of Ruby’s foot under the desk, not even the heat could take the smile from her now. Not with thoughts of seeing Jughead so soon and her daughter dancing around inside her womb. 

“Shut up.” 

 


End file.
